Banana Pancakes
by banana-pancakes
Summary: It's raining the perfect time to express how you feel. To remind that person how much you love her. A Randy and Stacy fic topped withsome whipped cream, maple syrup and bananas. OneShot.


**"Banana Pancakes"**

**Summary: One-Shot. It's raining- the perfect time to express how you feel. To remind that person how much you love her. A Randy and Stacy fictopped withsome whipped cream, maple syrup and bananas... YUM!**

**Disclaimer: The names of all WWE programming, talent, images, likenesses and logos are the exclusive property of WWE. All other trademarks, product names, company names and logos cited herein are the property of their respective owners. All created characters, places and objects are my property. **

**Credit for the awesome song goes to Jack Johnson. **

_Cant you see that its just raining  
Aint no need to go outside..._

She was frazzled, looking for her most business-looking outfit. He watched her with a silly little grin on his face. She absolutely adored him when he did that, but she was too busy right now. In fact, both of them should be busy. Stacy Keibler turned around and looked into his eyes. A heart-stopping azure. "Why aren't you getting up?" He was still in bed enclosed in that soft white blanket. "It's raining." He answered with a smile. The girl shook her head. Randy Orton could be so vague at times. "So... the meeting's INSIDE." He merely nodded. "You're freaking me out." She furrowed her brows and attempted to pull him off the bed they had shared that night. "Whatever, I'm not the one Vince is gonna fire." He chuckled as she applied lip gloss on her picture perfect lips. "Come on, we've got like fifteen minutes!" She was starting to fret. "It's raining, babe. There's no need to go outside."

_But Baby, You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what your supposed to_

"But the meeting is INSIDE!" She informed him even if she knew he knew. "So," He laughed, pulling her back with him in bed. She kissed his cheek and shook her head. "Not now," She stood up and continued on with her make-up. He continued on, marveling at her beauty.

_Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
Ill make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like its the weekend now_

"It's seven in the morning. Come on, let's sleep." He told her. She looked at him as if he was insane. "Are you intoxicated?" He laughed and patted the bed. "Sleep with me." Stacy's eyes widened. "I am NOT going to do it with you, mister. Not know..." He looked at her as if she were an alien. "I said sleep. As in snoring, dreaming... a bit of cuddling." He clarified. "Either way I'm not going to sleep. We have to go to that meeting or else Vince is gonna kill us." She reminded him of Vince's powers. After all, he was their boss. Randy smirked and sat up, "Banana pancakes. I'll make you your favorite. Pancakes with bananas, maple syrup and whipped cream." He licked his lips to make it all the more enticing. Temptation. She imagined it. Eating pancakes with the love of her life. Plus, it was only so often that he would cook. It really was a temptation. But she had to go to that meeting and so did he! "Sorry, babe. The meeting,"

_And we could pretend it all the time  
Cant you see that its just raining  
Aint no need to go outside_

"But it's raining!" He whined like a child. She walked up to him and felt his forehead. "Strange, you feel fine." He smirked, "Aren't I always F-I-N-E?" He joked. She hit him on the side of the head making him yelp in pain. "It's still raining." He finished.

_But just maybe, laka ukulele  
Mommy made a baby  
Really don't mind the practice  
Cause your my little lady  
Lady lady love me_

"Hey, wanna make a baby?" She leaped up from her seat. It was even more shocking when she faced him and he had this resolute expression on his face. "We're married." he reminded. "I know, it's just so sudden." She whispered. He was still serious. It wasn't a tease. "Look Stace, I love you and you love me so let's go." She tucked a few blonde strands behind her ear. "Why now?" She asked. This was uncanny. "I thought you liked spontaneity." He seemed disappointed. "Let me think about it." She replied, returning to her make-up. "Love is 99 heart; 1 mind. But you've reversed their roles. You're a screwed-up lover, babe."

_Cause I love to lay here lazy  
We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there's no world outside_

"We can make it. The meeting's like five minutes away and we still have like seven more minutes. Usually meetings are a few minutes late anyways. But we'll never make it if you're lying on that bed like a sloth. Laziness..." She blabbered. He wasn't really listening. "Close the curtains please. The light's too bright." She didn't stand up. "If it helps in waking you up it's going to stay that way." She told him. He stuck out his tongue and threw a pillow at her, knocking down a bottle of liquid foundation. "Randy! That's expensive!" He stood up to get a roll of tissue paper from the bathroom. He cleaned it up. Stacy was pouting as she placed the finishing touches. He looked at her. However she looked she was always stunning. He kissed her on the cheek. "I still love you... even if you have a little trouble understanding love."

_And we could pretend it all the time  
Cant you see that its just raining  
Aint no need to go outside  
Aint no need aint no need Mmmm MMmmm  
Cant you see cant you see  
Rain all day  
And I don't mind._

"At least change into a button down shirt and some slacks." She told him. She loved him for everything he's done but this was really not the time for relaxation. They had a very critical meeting to attend. The entire company would be there. It was bad enough that they would be late; Randy had to make it worse by playing these ridiculous little games. He was acting stranger than usual. He wrapped his arms around her waist after she slipped into a black skirt. "It's raining. Let's stay inside." She smiled faintly, "I won't even try explaining it to you again." He let go and ran back to the bed. "I wish it rains all day." He said, "I don't really mind. The rain will keep you in here with me." He added. Stacy was about to freak. Who the hell was this new man laying on their bed? "Can't you see that I'm about to leave. I can leave without you, you know." She threatened, grabbing her purse. "No you can't"

_The telephone is singing  
Ringing its too early  
Don't pick it up  
We don't need to we got everything  
We need right here  
And everything we need is enough_

She was about to depart when the phone rang. "Randy, please answer that." Randy shook his head and buried his face into the cozy pillow. "Randy," She called out. "It's way too early. And I've got all I need in here what difference could a phone call make? It might just ruin our day." He said. She heaved him off the bed and looked him straight in the eye. "What if it's Vince? Your job could depend on this phone call. I don't think you'd be this cheery when you lose your job." Randy smiled- not the feedback Stacy was hoping. "What about your job? You're not at the meeting and you're not answering the phone... so" He chuckled when the answering machine finally picked it up. "Hi, I'm Randy and I'm Stacy. We're not here right now so if you want to leave us a message just holler after the beep." The answering machine played. "Where the hell are you guys? You can still make it. Vince is a bit late. Just get here before he does." It was Chris Irvine's voice. "Randy! Vince is gonna kill us!" Randy just laughed and fell back to bed.

_Just so easy  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow, yeah wake up slow  
You hardly even notice_

"Randy I can't take this anymore. I don't know whether you're trying to be cute or lazy. I just need to leave." she went outside the room and out of the house, carrying an umbrella. She was trying to open her car but she couldn't. She could almost kick the silver Porsche. The alarm turned on and it kept getting louder and louder. She looked up to the balcony and saw Randy holding her keys in one hand and an umbrella in the other. "Oh no!" She thought, "How stupid, these are his keys." She looked at his Ferrari. Payback's a bitch. "She opened his Ferrari and was ready to drive off when the car wouldn't start. There was no more gas! He planned this. Randy Orton planned this. If she didn't know any better he made the rain fall too.

_When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what your supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
Ill make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like its the weekend now_

She ran upstairs and was about to lash out on him when she was surprised by a bouquet of roses right in front of her face. "I love you." he told her. She rolled her eyes. "I love you too but I'd also like to keep my job." He noticed that she was shivering. "I told you not to go outside." She wiped the water from the side of her face. "It's your fault. You intentionally mixed up our keys." Randy shook his head, "Your fault. You didn't look at them." Stacy was about to scream but she was caught off-guard by a piece of chocolate that was inserted in her mouth. She chewed the sweet candy before yelling at him. "I brushed my teeth already!" She stormed into the bathroom and placed a glop of toothpaste on her toothbrush. He took the toothbrush away from her hand. She was about to protest when he inserted another piece of chocolate. "Randy Keith Orton!"  
_  
And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining  
Aint no need to go outside  
Aint no need, Aint no need  
Rain all day and I really really really don't mind  
_

"I'm in love with you, Stacy. I wanna make love to you. I wanna make babies with you. I wanna rasie children with you. I wanna be with you. I need you. I love you! I love you! I love you!" He cried out. "I love you," He whispered into her ear. She smiled, "I'm in love with you too." A tear fell down her cheek. He smiled. He took her hand and brought her to the room. "I'm sorry." He looked at her strangely. "Sorry for what?" He was confused. "Sorry for accusing you of being crazy." She giggled. "I am crazy," He told her. "Well, I love you even though you're crazy." He grinned and picked her up in his arms. "So you're staying?" He asked, bringing her downstairs. "Yup... now… about those banana pancakes?"

_Can't you see cant you see,  
You gotta wake up slow_

"...After the beep: Hey guys, it's me Chris. Vince decided to move the meeting tomorrow. He said it's raining pretty hard so he can't make it. Kinda crazy don't ya think?"

* * *

Author's Note: Love... 

P.S. If you like this story then check out my first one. It's on the works and I'm really determined to finish it. It's called Interstate and you can check it out through the 'search;' thing or just check out my profile.

Thanks for reading. please review!

- Banana Pancakes


End file.
